


I Got Made Into My Robotic Clone's Fucktoy!?

by RemovalRem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, Large Insertion, M/M, Mindbreak, Shotacon, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemovalRem/pseuds/RemovalRem
Summary: Commissioned work.One day Ashley received a letter in the mail, an invitation in fact! He was being cordially invited to visit the prestigious Omniphux Enterprises' head labs! Wow, not only was he adorable, but doors were just opening themselves for him now!Unaware of what dangers may lurk within the depths of the testing facility, the boy eagerly accepts the invite, none the wiser about Omniphux's new initiative to create the ultimate sexbot...





	I Got Made Into My Robotic Clone's Fucktoy!?

“‘Congratulations… you’ve been cordially invited for a tour of our facilities?’”

Of course, the letter didn’t end there, but what caught his attention was the name at the top. Omniphux Enterprises… They were the biggest tech company in the country, if not the planet! And they had sent a letter personally to Ashley, practically begging him to come by their offices. The boy’s heart filled with glee, God, all his friends would be so jealous~!

The journey there was a complete breeze as well, Omniphux even footing the bill for his travel expenses! The second he arrived outside, there were already researchers rushing out to great him, he felt like a celebrity. Quickly, they ushered him inside of the gleaming, white tower of a building, through the lobby, down numerous hallways, where robotic arms descended from the walls, delivering items to various rooms.

It was a whirlwind of commotion, and before Ashley had even realized it, he had ended up in a room by himself, a cloaked object sitting before him. Did...did he read the letter wrong? “What even is thi-Oh!” Tugging on the drape, a waist high object was revealed, one with a nice pulsating hole at its top. This...this was one of those milking machines they used for animals wasn’t it?

“Greetings. And welcome to the Omniphux Enterprises Testing Facilies.” A voice filled the room, feminine in nature, but clearly synthetic as its intonation was halting and awkward. “We would like to express thanks in your accepting of our invitation. What you see before you is the latest in our line of self-pleasure devices. After numerous hours of searching, we came across you as the perfect test specimen. Please enjoy the following insertions.”

That...was a spiel. Ashley had been so caught up in even getting the letter, he hadn’t noticed what he had to do to receive that tour. Did they really want him to...to use that thing? I mean, it did look pretty sturdy, back at home he practically tore through his toys. All it took was a day or two of use, and his foot-long shaft would end up tearing through his silicone holes, the apple-sized orbs within his sack always making a mess of things. Meanwhile, this milking thing...it looked pretty sturdy.

“Please take solace in the knowledge that your endeavours here will help to innovate a whole new line of penetrative toys.” The boy swallowed his spit, maybe that wasn’t just a prerecorded message, it seemed like he had an eye on him as well. And for some reason, knowing that he had an audience, it made his flaccid length give a twitch.

“W-well, m-maybe for just a bit…” His libido getting the best of him, Ashley started to disrobe, tossing off his shirt, and unbuckling his shorts. As he crouched over to lower his briefs, a part of the wall silently slid open, a robotic appendage zooming out towards him. ‘Plohp~!’ “Hmngh-!?” The boy’s eyes snapped open as a dull pain shot through his bottom, followed by an immense pressure on his gut. “Mnhhoouuh…”

Ashley’s hands held onto the milking device for support as his legs trembled, the boy looking over his shoulder to find a metal circle spreading his rear cheeks, a butt plug having been jammed into his rear. It felt utterly massive, a huge phallic length that had practically tore into his asshole, and now its girth was pressing against his prostate, every beat of his heart making his cock drool some pre. “Mnnhhaaa…” Letting out another moan, he tried to loosen himself, his body tensed up from the sudden insertion. On the brightside, the constant pressure on his p-gland, the anal toy holding his asshole open, it made his cock rapidly engorge, filling with arousal.

With pleasure buzzing through his palms, the boy’s hands tightened on the pleasure device’s grips, his length practically swinging upwards from between his legs, a dollop of pre being sent skyward as his ballsack grew warm. His cock ached, pounding with blood as the plug stuffed inside of his rear began to shake and vibrate, massaging his prostate. All other thoughts were squeezed from his brain, until only his lust remained, and with his throbbing foot-long shaft, he slammed his crotch against the milker’s entrance. ‘Schlrrrp~!’

“Mngh~!” Warm enveloped his throbbing shaft, the machine’s innards already humming as they began to twist and writhe around Ashley’s mast, running in tandem with the buzzing toy plugging up his bottom. His cheeks shook as pure lust drove the boy, and he began to plow his hips back and forth, his ballsack swinging upwards to smack against the entrance of the cock-milking tool. ‘Schlup~!’ ‘Schlp~!’ “Mnhhoo~! I-it’s so tight, a-and warm t-too!”

The boy’s hips became a blur as he rutted the machine, his length pounding as it swelled even larger, but in the midst of one of his thrusts, a strange noise came from the vibrating plug inside of his asshole. ‘Chrkt~!’ “Naufh!?” A cry of surprise broke his lips as the foreign entity prying his anus open suddenly grew larger, digging deeper into his depths, holding open his butthole even wider. And as the strange butt plug grew even thicker, its vibrations grew stronger as well, rapidly thumping against the boy’s prostate.

He had hardly started, but as the plug whirred and buzzed with its newfound girth, Ashley’s ballsack lurched upwards, the boy dumping his payload inside of the machine. “Fhuuuaaahhh~! Wh-whah i-ish thish~!?” His package lifted up to his crotch as his cock engorged, urethral lips splitting wide open as the boy’s fresh cream shot out into the milker. At the other end of the device, a condom started to fill, a repository meant to collect every drop of Ashley’s sperm. ‘Ghlph~!’ ‘Ghlup~!’

Even as his orgasm petered off, the boy’s package letting out a dull throb as his testicles were forced to empty, his prostate being squeezed dry of all its seminal fluid, Ashley’s cock refused to go down. This hole...was just too enticing! And as the toy inside of him whirred and buzzed, it let out another odd sound ‘Chunkk~!’, and grew even fatter. “Mnhyauh~!”

Ashley’s cheeks were split wide open as the base of the plug grew wider to match the anchoring inside of him, the plug becoming 4-inches thick as it slithered further into his rectum, becoming phallic in shape. “S-shouh...g-gewhd~!” H-he wasn’t gay or anything, b-but...the pleasure radiating out of his asshole, he had never felt anything like it! The boy’s body quivered, his hips slapping against the milker, plump boybuns jiggling as every thrust made the massive dildo knotted inside of him shift around, grinding against walls that had never been touched before, activating nerves of euphoria the boy never knew he had.

Every moment felt like an eternity but passed in an instant, a constant stream of sperm being squeezed out from the boy’s shaft, his hips unwilling to slow its thrusting as the milker’s inner folds suckled upon his girth. The butt plug inside of his ass grew larger still, putting more pressure on his prostate, triggering more climaxes. He came and came, maybe five more times, or maybe a dozen, it was hard to tell as his mind became a languid slurry of sensations.

Soon, the boy’s trembling body had enough, and with one last thrust, he slumped over the machine, a sheen of sweat coating his shivering form. “Mnhhaaauuuh…” One last groan left his lips as the absolute dregs of his prostate were squeezed out. On the other end of the machine, the condom had been bloated to an obscene degree, roughly the size of a beach ball, and utterly full of Ashley’s sperm. 

‘Shph!’ The nearby wall slid away as another robotic claw zoomed into the room, its metal grip clamping onto the base of Ashley’s butt plug, and then… ‘Schluph~!!’ It was yanked free in one go, the massively inflated silicone being pulled out with only the strength a machine could manage. “Mnghouuuugh~!?” Yowling in distress and pleasure, the boy’s softening tool jerked and twitched in response, his utterly barren prostate clenching rapidly, his asshole left gaping. It looked as though a horse had rutted his rear end, leaving the once tight hole wide open, his now plump donut left throbbing and pounding as it filled with air.

“Thank you for completing phase one of the testing initiative. You may rest while phase two is prepared.”

“Aahh...hahaha. Th-thanks f-for the headsup…” Letting out a small chuckle, he felt his eyelids grow heavy, the sheer exhaustion of all of his consecutive orgasms getting to him. And drenched in sweat, gaping asshole stuck up in the air, Ashley dozed off to sleep, the machinery around him whirring and clanking as it prepared for what was to come…

/ / / / /

“Munyaah…” Slowly, Ashley blinked himself awake, sleep falling from his eyes. How long had he been out?... And how come he couldn’t move!?

“Wh-what the…?” Jerking his arms and legs, the boy felt himself sway, but unable to truly bring his limbs to bare. As the fog left his eyes, he soon found his answer as to why his limbs seemed unable to follow his orders. Each end of his body had been fastened to a rope stretching as high as he could see, plunging into darkness, a harness on his body ensuring there was little stress on his joints. Without waking him, the researchers, or perhaps the claws, had managed to strap him into this, face downwards...and now that he noticed it, this was a different room as well! The plain walls now replaced by a series of mirrors!

‘Schup!’ Absorbed in his thoughts, the boy almost didn’t notice the nearby door sliding open, his eyes soon upon the figure that walked in. That...was that...him?! A near perfect replica of Ashley gave him a smug grin, its chrome body sashaying into the room, the robotic boy moving with ease thanks to its doll-like joints. “Good morning, Predecessor~...” A tinny, veritably fake version of the boy’s voice greeted him, the robot’s smile never fading.

“P-predecessor?” A look of confusion spread across Ashley’s face as he studied the robot some more. For some reason, a set of particularly fluffy rabbit ears sprouted from its head, probably secured by a band. And in contrast to the metallic finish of the robot’s body, it wore a tight, sheer-black leotard, with a hole in the crotch. That was an important thing to note, because it made room for the roboboy’s utterly massive member hanging between his legs, dragging along the floor.

“Huhuhu~, older models are so slow~. Yes, I’m you, but improved. That makes you my predecessor, correct?” Slowly, the robot started to circle Ashley, its cold gaze never leaving him. And as the robotic clone walked, Ashley noticed a bushy tail above its cheeks...but why was it below the tailbone? The robot’s massive, cantaloupe-sized orbs swinging between its legs as it moved, its monologue continuing. “It's all thanks to your generous donation an hour ago that I was made. And now it’s time for phase 2, where we prove my superiority over your frail, inferior form~!”

“H-hey, wh-what are you doing back there?” The room became still as the ‘roboi’s feet stopped, placing him right behind Ashley. ‘Thwap~!’ “Hmngh-!?” A meaty slap filled the room as something large and heavy was dropped on the suspended boy’s bottom, something that was starting to grow even larger and beginning to heat up. As he hurriedly tried to turn his head around, Ashley caught a glimpse of what was going on in one of the wallside mirrors, the robot’s length resting atop of his buns.

“Ehh~? Another question? Are you duuumb~? We already have data on your maximum output, so it only makes sense to get mine for comparison! Thanks for kindly donating your hole for this step~!” Oh God, that’s what the mirrors were for, they were there to let Ashley have a frontrow seat to his own anal domination, and he couldn’t do anything to get away! Almost on cue, two cool hands met his thighs as the robots palms closed around Ashley’s legs, the noticeably warm presence on his rear end being dragged downwards.

It was like watching a sword become unsheathed as Ashley gazed at the chrome rod being pulled backwards. Not only did it look massive while flaccid, now that it was hard, it looked to be twice the size of his own girth, a 2-foot long mechanical cock. It was even thicker as well! Pausing for a moment, the roboi shot a toothy grin at the mirror, locking eyes with Ashley as its throbbing cock stood poised, aimed directly at his asshole. “Bon appétit~.”

The next moment was agonizingly euphoric. Ashley’s hole had only just started to tighten after its ruthless gapening from the butt plug earlier, so the dry entry was partially mitigated, but it was still an abrupt insertion of boy-meat in a hole that hadn’t been trained. And it was an awful lot of boy-meat at that.

“Mngh~! S-so this is what a warm hole feels like~?” The roboi’s grip on Ashley’s legs quivered as his forced its way deeper inside, each inch meeting resistance before being slid inside regardless. His synthetic testes gurgled in delight as his piston was jammed deeper and deeper inside of the boy’s gut, Ashley’s waist beginning to bulge as the robot hit the halfway mark, 12-inches of metallic meat plugging up the boy’s asshole.

“Mnnggghh?! G-get it out!” Clenching his jaw, the boy held back the groans filling his throat, his rectum throbbing as it was stretched painfully wide by the 6-inch wide rod. A dull throb ran through his asshole, making him squirm against his bindings, but it did little to impede the robot’s progress in dominating his asshole, his anus letting out a perverse slurp as it was force-fed even more cock. And in the midst of his struggling, as his asshole was forced into a long linear sleeve for the robot boy’s mast, the floor beneath him slid open, a claw jolting forth.

‘Clnk~!’

“Wh-what?!” A metallic clank filled the air, and before he had realized it, Ashley had been outfitted with a collar. And just after the first claw, another jerked out from hiding before planting a band atop his head, a pair of fluffy rabbit ears sprouting from the top. “G-get this offa m-me-eeeiih~!?” In the midst of his sentence, just as he was about to demand the collar be taken off, a small crackle hummed from his collar, and then a pulse of electricity ran through the boy’s body. His nerves were stunned with the passing current, muscles forced to relax, his jaw going slack as his tongue hung outwards, a warm pleasure humming through his body. “Mnhhouuuh~...”

“There we go~, we’re gonna turn you into the perfect little cock-milker~, all just for me! Every day you’ll get to taste my cock, won’t that be fuuunn~!?” Ashley 2.0 made little attempt to hide the malice in his voice as he thrust himself forward, sliding even more of his length inside of the boy, the forced relaxation of Ashley’s muscles allowing his cock to snake deeper inside. 

“Hmnf~! Fuck, this is good~!” The robot’s fingers slid up to Ashley’s hips as he thrust himself forward once more, the base of his cock bunching up as the last of the boy’s resistance was pressed against, an oncoming tidal-wave of girth and forced-gaping awaiting him. Once more, a jolt was delivered through his collar, his entire body quivering, this time even his inner muscles relaxing, Ashley’s mouth popping into an ‘O’-like shape as his brain was fried with ecstasy, and his asshole slackened further.

‘Schlurph~!’ A thick, wet noise filled the air as the bunched up base of the robot’s girth slurped inside, the last iota of resistance utterly crushed by the unyielding penetration, Ashley’s gut utterly swollen in the shape of the 2-feet of steel cock ruining his insides. “Mnooouuugghhh~...” Another groan escaped his lips, the boy’s body on pins and needles, the dull throbbing of his ruined asshole still there, even as rapid jolts of electricity ran through his nerves, making his defeated hole clench and squirm around the massive, mend-bending length inside of him. Pleasure woefully assaulting his brain.

“God, you have such a slutty lil’ asshole~!” ‘Schluck~!’ Pulling his hips backwards, the boy’s tingling asshole was forced to let go of the robot’s massive girth, his anus dragging along the thick pseudo phallus. And then, cocking his hips, Ashley 2.0 slammed forward, every single inch that had escaped the boy’s anal embrace now jammed back inside of him. A tremble of euphoria ran through the bot, his fingers digging into Ashley’s waist as his ballsack slapped against the boys, bruising his own plump package.

Even as tingles ran through his body, and his asshole was being taught to accept the robot’s girth, Ashley grit his teeth and kicked his legs, desperately trying to dislodge the machine. “G-get off of me!” Tensing his arms, he lifted his upper body, hands craning towards the collar on his neck, but just as they were on the brink of touching. ‘Krk~!’ Another jolt ran through him, even stronger than before, his brain being washed over with a wave of static euphoria, his battered hole greedily sucking on the cock wedged inside of it, the boy’s body being reprogrammed into a slutty hole, all without his consent.

“Mnhoouuh~! Now that felt good~...” Unphased from the boy’s struggling, the roboi once more pulled himself out of the warm depths of Ashley’s anus, only to slam himself back inside, angling his insertion to smack against the poor boy’s p-gland. Immediately he felt the still numb child’s body grip his shaft even tighter, Ashley’s tongue hanging out as his mind buzzed in joy, this was the perfect chance to reprogram his asshole, the entire chute, into a sensitive boypussy. Ashley 2.0 had to get to work~.

‘Schlup~!’ ‘Schlaph~!’ ‘Schlk~!’ A cacophony of wet, thick, obscene noises filled the room as the robot grinned once more, his hips moving faster by the second as he sent his cock roaring in and out of the boy’s entrance, his belly bulging out 2-feet only to flatten into nothingness when Ashley 2.0 jerked his entire length outside of that gaping anus. Constant tremors of electricity ran through the boy’s collar, so try as he might to struggle against his bindings, his arms and legs remained numbed and could only twitch, he was trapped within his body as his asshole was viciously rutted. He hated it, how it was slowly getting easier, his shithole starting to feel better, starting to feel...good. Especially as Ashley 2.0’s thrusting angled for his prostate, slamming against the thoroughly abused gland.

‘Shp~!’ Another pneumatic slide signalled a claw’s entrance to the room, and Ashley felt something descend upon his shaft, and thanks to the mirrors he quickly saw what it was. A neon green condom being slid over his wagging cock, his shaft rapidly bouncing up and down as the machine behind him flew in and out of his asshole. It took him a second to realize what this meant, as the robot’s thrusting grew faster and rougher, his crotch smacking against Ashley’s rear end, slapping him with every insertion of fresh roboi meat.

“H-here we go~! P-prepare to get ass-pregnant, you dumb cocksleeve~!” His synthetic voice trembled as the robot felt himself on the edge of climax, and coiling himself backwards, he thrust forth with all the strength he could manage, his length’s swollen tip slamming deeper inside than ever before as his shaft began to inflate even further. The orbs that hung down to the roboi’s knees began to jerk and bounce as they emptied their artificial progeny, his cock gaining over an inch in width, making Ashley’s already over-taxed hole stretch wider still, as he got a fresh injection of scaldingly hot cream.

“Mnghyooouuuhhh~!!” A moan of a bitch in heat escaped the boy’s lips as his throbbing insides were doused in the robot’s ejaculate, the intense heat clouding over the dull pain as it piled up inside of him. It was like a hose, a constant force of liquid that started filling him from the gut. And as the girth inside of him widened, the pressure on his p-gland grew even greater, triggering his own orgasm.

“Mnh~! Mnyauh~! Mnhf~!” Letting out weak mews of delight, Ashley dumped his payload inside of the condom, each pulse of his cock dredging up every bit of sperm it could from within his battered testes. The latex cock-coating grew and grew by the second, his shaft starting to ache as his urethra continued to spray semen, his mind buzzing in delight as he rode out one of the strongest orgasms he had ever felt. Already the condom had reached the same size as the one on the milking machine from earlier, and still it grew. Ashley’s testicles were soon deprived of any sperm they may have had, his prostate equally dry as his cock lurched and jumped, squeezing out every little drop of his semen. The balloon at the end of the boy’s shaft was the size of an overly ripe watermelon, jiggling and sloshing, full of his sperm. But that paled to what was going on inside of him…

Ashley 2.0’s nuts gurgled and spat thick, voluminous loads of synthetic semen inside the boy, the nasty sounds of obscenely large testes dumping everything they had filling the air. ‘Ghlourp~!’ ‘Ghlunk~!’ The roboi’s package lurched and jumped as he grit his teeth, an overwhelming euphoria taking him as his cock pumped pulse upon pulse of jism into his human cock-sleeve. Already, Ashley’s belly had swollen to rival the size of his bloated condom, and it continued to grow by the second, the robot cramming every inch of his length inside of the boy’s bottom, making sure not a single drop escaped. 

“Mngh! T-take it you slut~!” Fingers digging into the boy’s hips, the robot’s loads seemed to be never ending, Ashley’s eyes looking skyward as his entire being was absorbed in the warmth of his ongoing anal injection. ‘Thwph~!’ ‘Ghluph~!’ The sheer density of the robot’s globs of sperm made thick, slapping sounds as every deposit slapped upon the previous one, Ashley’s stomach growing fatter and more languid, swelling every second.

Eventually, the stream of gooey, rubber-like loads of semen began to ebb, the robot’s ballsack calming down, shrunken to half its size. Still, his shaft was swollen inside of the boy’s puffed up asshole, the robot shaking his hips, grinding his crotch against Ashley’s cheeks as he squeezed out the dregs of his climax. “Aaahh~, that’s a good look for you~... Utterly gravid with my cum, I wonder if you’re going to have a litter or two~?”

“Hup~!” ‘Schlouurrp~!’ Pulling his hips away from Ashley, the robot roughly tugged his cock free of those swollen anal lips, a long slurp filling the air as the partially hard mast was freed from the boy’s asshole. The last few inches of girth tugged on the boy’s exit, the robot’s glans still rigid, pulling back with even more strength, the robot’s girth was eventually freed from the warm, cream-filled confines of the boy’s bottom, with a loud, lewd ‘Phlohp~!’ But just as soon as his cock was free, the roboi squat to the ground, holding his cheeks apart, and grit his teeth as he grunted. “Hmnngh…”

The sheer amount of cum in his belly, stomach so bloated it nearly touched the ground, as though he had been knocked up with over a dozen children, it gunked up the boy’s thoughts. All he could do was let out a soft groan as the cum wriggling about in his waist blocked out any thoughts, meaning he didn’t notice as the rabbit tail between the roboi’s buns began to descend. The fluffy tip lowered to the floor, revealing an anal toy on the other end. But this ‘toy’ was anything but friendly, it had a massive knot, and somehow was even thicker than the robot’s cock, over 12-inches of nodule-laden length.

Hefting that pillar, that log of anal devestation, Ashley 2.0’s smile grew before he thrust it forward, slamming it between the boy’s cheeks, right into his puffy, gaping asshole. “Mnngghh~!?” A groan lifted from the boy as the robot’s strength forced his rear-end to accept the widest insertion yet, the added nubs along the length causing it to drag across his inner walls. ‘Schlluuuurrp~!’ And then it was inside of him, his anus practically snapping into place behind its knot, tying the bunny tail into his asshole, and making sure not a drop of the robot’s semen could escape.

Slowly, Ashley’s vision darkened, exhaustion taking him, all as the robot entered his peripheral view, a grin still present on its face. “Sweet dreams~...”

/ / / / /

“Ahh, that’s it, clench that throat of yours~! Mnffh~!” The robot’s grasp on Ashley’s head was firm as the boy’s lips descended to the base of his cock, tears watering as he swallowed every inch of the machine’s shaft. “Now here comes the fun part!” And then Ashley 2.0 jerked back, pulling the last few inches free before slamming his hips forwards, thrusting his length in and out of the boy’s throat. 

‘Shlrp~!’ ‘Ghluph~!’ ‘Ghlurk~!’ His hips were a blur as he smashed his crotch into Ashley’s lips, forcing the boy to fervently makeout with his lower body, pounding his cock back and forth, imprinting his length all the way down the boy’s digestive tract. In the interim between their last session, Ashley’s gut had managed to diminish, body absorbing all the nutrients of his new source of food, the roboi’s girth.

Still, the fuzzy rabbit’s tail stuck out from between Ashley’s cheeks, the insanely thick, nodule-coated toy still jammed deep within his asshole, grinding against his prostate every time the robot pulled on his bunny ears, slamming his lips against that chrome crotch. He could feel his lips plumping up from their abuse, swelling larger and larger, a dull throb echoing through his body. It made his still puffy asshole tingle, just like his donut-hole, he knew these lips would end up permanent too.

Suddenly, the robot’s thrusting grew faster, more fervent and desperate. The roboi’s package slapped against Ashley’s chin as the machine made a few final thrusts, before jerking himself backwards, and then even further backwards, as more and more girth slipped from the boys mouth, racing back up through his esophagus. Finally, the robot’s girth was unearthed from Ashley’s gullet, the boy’s mouth left agape, tongue hanging limply out, the boy too exhausted for much else as he felt his still erect cock quiver.

“Mnhaaaauuh…” A tired moan came from the boy as his length lurched and slapped against his belly, barely any drops leaving his cock, his prostate still utterly milked dry thanks to the toy inside of his asshole, buzzing and grinding against the gland.

This was of course a different case for Ashley 2.0, or rather, Ashley 3.0. Spiralling up from his crotch was a thick, massive tree-log of a cock, a veritable 3-feet of girth curving skywards. His hands fervently jerked the base of his stupendous cock, still dripping with Ashley’s spit, its underbelly soon inflating as his nutsack bulged and bounced, the inflated package almost resting on the floor after all the upgrades packed away inside of it. “C-cumiiing~!! F-fuck yeeaaah~!”

A brightly colored condom on the end of the robot’s shaft began to rapidly inflate, growing larger and larger, eclipsing his size, and then the size of him and Ashley, and then larger still. The entire time sweat wafted off of the roboi’s balls, his nuts lurching and gurgling as he filled the condom more and more, the latex still somehow not giving out as it approached the size of a car.

“Mnnhhff~. Sho good~!” Eventually, his payload tapers off, Ashley 3.0 easily shirking off the condom, tying it at the tip so nothing would leak out. “Gonna save that for your dinner~.” The cruel grin readily reappeared upon the bot’s face as he approached the boy once more, his cock once more erect, audibly pounding as it hardened, already prepared for more.

A tremble ran through Ashley, a part of him imagining how awful it’d be to drink all of that in one go, but also...how gratifying it’d be. Caught in his conflicting emotions, a jolt raced upon his skin when he felt the robot’s warm, beating shaft lay down upon his back. “Myah-!?” The robot let out a small chuckle at the boy’s surprise before darting his hand forward, grabbing hold of the boy’s round, fluffy tail. And in one swift motion, he yanked the butt plug free, a massive daikon-like shape sliding out from the boy’s asshole, his eyes jerking up into his skull as his jaw went slack. “Mnghough~!?”

Tossing the toy aside, Ashley 3.0 moved with incredible speed, arms underneath the boy’s thighs, lifting him upwards before bending his legs and arms behind his head. The robot had him in a full-nelson hold, and as Ashley’s swimming gaze settled, all he could see in front of him was a veiny, metallic shaft.

“Ready for phase 3, Cock-sleeve~? This time, I’ll make sure you get nice and preggers~! Hehehe~...” The massive cock pulsed in excitement, Ashley’s eyes locked onto its massive head, would he even be able to take all of that without breaking!? A question that Ashley 3.0 was all too eager to answer as he leaned backwards, lifting the boy higher, his length squirming as it bent in the air, angling itself for insertion. This was it, he was going to break here, he was going to become addicted to a robot clone’s cock, and every foot that the scientists would add would only break him further! 

Ashley felt his asshole pulse, something inside of him already snapping. And in a voice that felt distant, but sounded just like him, he heard a resounding, “Yes, please~!”


End file.
